djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault on Takodana
The Assault on Takodana was a battle that occurred on the forest planet of Takodana in 1 ABY, between the Galactic Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic and their Aliit Voryk cell. History The Imperial task force sent to assault Takodana exited lightspeed above the planet, with a single Imperial Star Destroyer deploying transports to capture the planet. During this, Gallo Uerlok and a number of rebel soldiers and engineers were deep within the Takodanan forest, several clicks away from the Alliance base, working on one of the starships that had been hidden there. Imperial transports entered the atmosphere, escorted by squadrons of TIE fighters. The transports then landed in a small clearing close to the rebel base. Two AT-ST's were deployed beforehand. Galen Varan Try'ze watching from the edge of the forest saw the TIE fighters and transports arriving. He quickly ordered the rebel personnel to evacuate the base and retreat into the forest. At the same time, the AT-ST's sent a signal to the transports to begin landing their forces. All six transports landed, off-loading Imperial stormtroopers and marines sent to strike at the base. Uerlok armed his hand blaster and watched as the rebels arrived in the forest, some on foot, some by speeder or transport or swoop bike. He conversed with Try'ze, who was planting landmines for the impending Imperial assault. Uerlok would later take cover behind the broken down transport they were working on. Sergeant TK-422-32, Jareen Kana, stepped down his transport ramp with several other marines. One withdrew their macrobinoculars and activated the infrared setting, allowing them to see a number of the retreating rebels. The marine pinpointed their locations and recommended moving through the trees on the west flank to avoid the majority of the rebels. Imperial Advance Kana led his squad from the landing zone and went west into the forest, unsheathing his knife and using it to cut away vines as they stepped deeper in, following a stream of water to cover their sound. Meanwhile, the cluster of imperial forces began fanning out, making their way into the forest as the two AT-STs gunned down trees to make their way through. One stormtrooper stepped on a mine which instantly exploded, starting a fire in the forest. One of the AT-ST's saw the smoke shoot through the tree line, and began to make its way towards it. Jareen's squad continued following the stream. Hearing two rebels chuckling over the landmine's explosion, they prepared to strike. Meanwhile, the AT-ST that was approaching the area set off another mine, causing it to buckle backward, not destroying it but leading to the deaths of three stormtroopers. Jareen and one of his squad members made their move on the two rebels, knifing them and removing their commlinks and giving them access to rebel communications, and listening into a rebel sergeant discuss the ambush. The AT-ST recovered, stabilizing itself and continuing to march through the forest with stormtroopers following behind. It went a few dozen feet before another landmine exploded, destroying its left leg. It fell to the ground, with the cockpit setting off another landmine, destroying the cockpit itself and the pilots inside. The stormtroopers rushed to the downed walker while Jareen's marines squad relayed rebel messages back to the main force. One of the rebel troopers, a religious extremist, was a heavy talker and gave away quite a bit of information regarding the rebellion's ambush pattern while they boasted about destroying the Imperial soldiers. Those stormtroopers remaining spread out further to avoid heavy casualties within the ranks. Two stormtroopers remained behind and attempted to retrieve the body from the burning walker's wreck. A rebel trooper who had not been informed of the positions of the landmine stepped out from behind cover and opened fire on the approaching stormtroopers with an E-11 rifle. However, all of their shots missed and they triggered a landmine which blew them to bits. The stormtroopers, alerted, advanced in search of more rebels. One stormtrooper stumbled over a rock, landing onto another mine and losing his life while the rest continued deeper into the forest. Explosions became less regular with each one hundred feet until they had passed the minefield. Rebels back in the base were still preparing for the evacuation, with a small number of rebel starfighters being deployed to clear the area of TIE fighters so that the transport ships could escape the planet. Jareen's squad moved deeper into the forest until they reached a clearing, crouching behind a rock and watching the enemy pilots rush into their X-Wing and A-Wing fighters. They relayed the fighters' position to the Imperial Star Destroyer in orbit above, and to the officers on the ground. The stormtroopers engaged the rebel troopers and other personnel in a number of shootouts throughout the forest as the density of targets encountered increased. However, as Imperial forces closed in, many began to feel as if something was terribly wrong, and they, along with rebel soldiers, could smell some sort of burning scent. Unlike the stormtroopers, however, the rebels felt a supernatural assurance instead of dread. Shortly after the rebels received calls via an encrypted frequency. Chants and whispers came through, which the rebels received well, but the Imperials did not. They became panicked and Kana's squad deactivated their accessway into the Alliance's comms. They then proceeded to plant explosives on the parked rebel starfighters. While this happened, Try'ze noticed Kote and several newly-arrived Mandalorian warriors, who had actually arrived through a portal created via Kote's Sith Alchemy. The Mandalorians of Aliit Voryk shot incision stab spikes into the necks of two stormtroopers, causing them to become undead minions temporarily. Those stormtroopers walked toward the Imperial staging ground. During this, Kana and his team set off the explosives placed on the rebel starfighters, though a few were lucky enough to take off before getting explosives placed on their ship. As most of the rebel starfighters exploded, the marines exited the area and became engaged by the Aliit Voryk. Several marines were shot by blaster rifles and shock staves, which nearly shredded through their armor. The surviving marines retreated. Out of Jareen's squad, only he and one other marine survived, with the other four being killed by the Mandalorians. Other marine squads were destroyed or devastated by beast traps and landmines as they also retreated. With a moments break Jareen's squadmate lamented the deaths of their fellow marines, Steve, Jeff and Gerald. The marines then returned to the transports, and the stormtroopers killed or captured the remaining rebels from the forest, including Uerlok. Other stormtroopers attacked the rebel base as the rebel transports attempted to take off, though most were grounded before getting far with the exception of one undermanned transport that got airborne but was quickly shot down by TIE fighters. A squadron of TIE bombers was sent to destroy the surrounding forest to ensure no additional rebels had survived. Despite this, the Aliit Voryk Mandalorians escaped, as did a couple of Alliance members. Aftermath The Assault on Takodana resulted in numerous losses for the Alliance and Empire both, but ultimately cost the Alliance more in regards to personnel and equipment. Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Takodana Category:Battle Category:Assault Category:Assault on Takodana